Sonic betrayed by his friends Sonic x Light love story
by noah13wtf
Summary: Sonic and co. are having the biggest battle of there lives. During the battle all of Sonic's friends left him to died. Will Sonic ever see his friends again.


Author's note:

This is something I have been working on for a while now. Sega owns Sonic and co. but I do own Light the hedgehog. I hope you enjoy the story.

(This story starts in the middle of the battle)

Sonic and his friends are in the biggest battle of there lives. There is too many of them Kunckles said. They just keep coming Amy said. I'm done you guys can keep fighting for all I care Shadow said coldly. Sorry guys but where Shadow go's I go Rouge said. Shadow waited up Rouge said. Kunckles was getting frustrated and finally said I'm done you guys can died for all I care. Kunckles left the sence that leaves Sonic,Amy and Tails. Tails and Amy gets tired and both of them said I'm sorry sonic but we can't keep fighting so we decided to leave. Amy and Tails left that leaves only Sonic and he was enrage because of all his friends abandoned him like his parents. Sonic was so angry he turned into darkspine Sonic and reduces Eggman's base into nothing but rubble during his rampage he killed Eggman in milliseconds. After Sonic's rampage Sonic turns back to normal and exit's the base/wasteland. Sonic starts crying because of his friends betraying him/leaving him to died after he stops crying he calls a old friend of his. The phone starts ringing and Sonic waits for her to pick up. After about 15 seconds a female's voice said this is Light the hedgehog speaking. Hey Light Sonic said in a depress tone. Well I be Sonic how are you doing today my old friend Light said. Well today was the worst day of my life Sonic said. Why Light said confused? Well the reason why is because my former friends left me to died when we were having the biggest battle of our lives trying to defeat Eggman for good they left the battle in the middle of it Sonic said. I am so sorry for you if it makes you feel any better you can stay at my house so you don't have to live in your former friends house Light said. That would be great thank you Light Sonic said in a happy tone. Do you remember where my house is Light said. Yes I do know where your house is and I will see you there in a few minutes Sonic said. Sonic can you destroy your phone so no one can follow us Light said. Will do and thanks again for letting me stay at your house Sonic said. Your welcome and bye Light said. Bye Sonic said. After the call ends Sonic drops his phone and destorys it. Then Sonic leaves to go to Light's house.

(Shadow's POV)

I decided to walk in the forest to relax until he hears Sonic's voice and I decided to follow his voice. When I get there I overhear Sonic's conversation with Light and saw Sonic destory his phone and left. After Sonic was miles away I grab Sonic's broken phone and I go to tails's house to tell him what happened.

(Normal POV)

Sonic finally makes it to Light's house. As soon as he walked in he was instantly greeted by Light.(I don't want to explain what Light looks like) After Light stop hugging him Sonic jaw drop to see how beautiful Light is now. He was always love with Light since he first met her the problem was Sonic is too nervous to tell her his feelings about her. Light giggled then start laughing at the sight of Sonic's face. Sonic hears laughter and snapped out of his tance. What so funny Sonic said. The look on your face was priceless that's what so funny Light said. Ok it was funny Sonic agreed. After she stop laughing at Sonic and said so what do you want to do. I don't know Sonic said. By the way why did your jaw drop earlier Light asked? Well because you look very beautiful that why Sonic said that out loud and quickly cover his mouth and started to blush. Light started to blush too and said well that was unexpected. How about we do something together Sonic said trying to change the subject. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight Light said. Sure I said. I will do anything for you I thought.

Yes I it's a cliffhanger this is part one out of two.


End file.
